Gaming, vending, amusement, industrial, and retail industries, among others, often utilize coin hoppers to provide coin counter and payout systems. Performing maintenance for such coin hoppers is generally cumbersome. For example, coin hoppers periodically jam or become afflicted by other service issues. Coin jams may result from bent coins, the introduction of coins with the wrong denomination, foreign objects lodged in the coin hopper, and/or the like. Conventionally, addressing a coin jam or other service issues involves removing the coins from the coin hopper prior to addressing the issue, which is often a tedious and time consuming task. These challenges are further exacerbated where the coin hopper is configured to handle a high capacity of coins. Removing the coins from an increased capacity coin hopper is a particularly arduous task due to the high weight of the coins, as well as the baffles, partitions, and other components positioned inside a cup of the coin hopper to control a flow of the coins into the coin dispenser. It is with these observations in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure were conceived and developed.